


There's a Resemblance

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Insurance, Post-Movie(s), Study Group, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid wanted to learn some stuff. Okay. Bucky could help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

One day everybody comes back from a long and arduous mission only to find Bucky in the middle of the common room, two young people they’ve never seen before on either side of him.

Bucky looks up, scowls. He points at the dark-haired kid to his right. “Blaine,” he says. Blaine waves, and turns another page in his insurance law textbook. The kid — who, on reflection, is probably about as old as Bucky was when he made sergeant — is Becca’s grandson. He has neatly styled hair and wears a tie. Respects his elders. Steve should spend time with this kid. This kid is clearly a good influence.

Bucky then jerks his head to the left. “Britt,” he says. She’s a blonde girl. Nice. Quiet. She’s putting cat magnets on his murder arm.

The Avengers back out of the room and close the door behind them.


End file.
